evil_factoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Otto
Otto is an Artificial Creature created by the Kraken and a Boss encountered in Episode I: Enter Evil at B3 - Penguin Spin. Appearance Otto appears to be a giant penguin with red eyes, an orange beak, metal grooves, a red sphere on its chest, and a golden crest on its head. It has small orange feet with big talons and large flippers with grey outlines. After Otto has half health left, it will appear to be destroyed. Its abdomen is damaged along with the red sphere, and its crest will appear to be damaged. Battle Battle Introduction After the Boss Introduction, Otto will inhale and squawk whilst flaling its flippers swiftly. Battle At the start of the battle, Otto will first go to the left and throw golden crests to the right as projectiles, then the boss will proceed to the middle and prepare its spin attack, and the boss to throw golden crests in a twirling manner. After that, the boss will proceed to the right and throw golden crests to the left. After that, the boss will go to the middle again to perform a spin attack. This attack pattern will repeat until it is beaten. Strategy The player is challenged in using Time Warp frequently for upcoming boss battles, especially since this boss performs a high-risk attack for the player. In beating the boss easily, the player must follow these steps correctly: * Run to the right and plant as many explosives as the player can near the boss then run down a few meters from the boss to avoid getting hit with the crests. * After that, the player must act quickly and then plant explosives on the middle of the battle area, where the boss is. Quickly get to a far distance from the boss to avoid likeliness of dying from the spin attack. * The player should get between the unoccupied spaces between the crests to avoid getting killed. Use Time Warp frequently to slow down the projectiles. * The player should now proceed to the left side of the battle area and plant explosives to trap the boss and then start running down from the boss. * Repeat from Step 2. Aftermath After defeating Otto, Leo will immediately receive a threat from Ulrich. Leo mocks Ulrich, both in age and voice, then Ulrich will immediately state that he is forty-three years old and at his peak of his knowledge, which shocks Leo, either honestly or sarcastically. Ulrich will then end the communication and turns Yui's communications to Leo back on. Yui curiously asks what happened, then Leo explains. Yui will then tell Leo that Ulrich is Kraken's Lead Scientist, the creator of many Artificial Creatures, Kraken's weaponry, and among other things. Trivia * Otto is the first non-anthromorphic Artificial Creature the player will encounter. * Otto's appearance resembles a crested penguin. * Bug: If the player manages to defeat Otto while it is performing a spin attack, the spin attack will endlessly loop until the player ends the level. * This enemy will grant you the "royal penguin" helmet if all the conditions are met. Later on in the campaign another similar enemy will grant you the "brohood" helmet. However, in hard mode, Otto, insthead of granting you a helmet called "royal penguin II", will grant you a helmet called "brohood II". Video 1:41 Penguin Spin | Evil Factory (B3) Gameplay JethroTMD43// Ken Jethro Plays Category:Twisted Boss Monsters Category:O Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Penguin Characters